Shelter
by Lady Gaara 69
Summary: Almost all their lives. They have fought, the things that go bump in the night. Their children weren't any different. Only their offspring, had more perils than they had at their ages.
1. All My Life

He drops from the fire escape, on the second floor. Despite, how things are now. He is surprised that some buildings are intact. He looks to face the demon. He doesn't linger though, because that would give the creature an opportunity. He is late. He knows if he takes any longer; his family will come looking for him.

His father has entrusted him, with the majority of the responsibilities. He has two siblings. A brother and sister. He is currently twenty-five. As the oldest, his father is justified to burden him, with certain things. He and his siblings lives' have consisted of struggles.

At those rare instances, he has gotten jealous; that his siblings grew up knowing their dad. He hadn't really known his father, until his brother turned three. Their mother had been pregnant with their sister, at that time. Which, at times; he still can't get. Because from what he knows now, they haven't been affectionate, physical, or otherwise, for a very long time.

He walks through the door of their sanctuary. He is rushed by his mom and sister. "Jeez, you think, you have been missing for years." He just ruffles his brother's hair in response. "Campbell, you'll never guess who is here!" His sister exclaims. "Let me guess, dad." "How did you know?" She inquires with disappointment.

His mother walks in again. She is carrying a glass dish. "Go wash up…Dinner will be ready, when you come back…Your father will wait, until we are done…He says he already ate." He doesn't know what to say. He knows that every time, their father comes and goes; their mother is depressed that he ignores her.

He sits by his mother, His siblings next to each other. Their father's seat still empty. As it has been, since his brother was an infant. The table is quiet. They try to take advantage of this time together. They consider being alive, a miracle for their occupation in life. He reaches for his glass. "Campbell, how was your hunt?" "Okay, I managed to get away." "And I am thankful for that…Your dad will be also."

They take their time eating. None of them, really wish to talk to the patriarch. Due to the tension, between the couple. No matter, how much they miss him. It is not enough, to overcome the uncomfortable circumstance. They are finished an hour later. His brother and sister go to help their mother,

He knows that they are giving him, time for some quality bonding with their father. He doesn't know that his mother has decided to join him. Leaving his brother and sister to momentarily do the chores. He knocks on the door to the den. Even though, technically it is his house. Manners had been instilled in he and his siblings from childhood.

"Come in." He has always been nervous, around his father. His mom puts him at ease. "Hello, Dean." "Sarah." His father didn't even look at her, as he had addressed her. He knew his mother had been aware of it. Even though, she is blind. Her mental capacity is so great that, that circumstance is not even a hindrance.

"I would ask how you are doing?…But obviously, you are alive…That is all I need to know…As are your brother and sister…And I don't need to test, if it is really any of you…If your mother is talking, to you three…That is good enough for me…By the way, Sarah come here." While his father checks that his mother, is still herself. He is lost in thought.

_His favorite memory, has always been when he lived with vampires. His mother had told him, that it had lasted for almost a year. He actually remembers a couple of flash, of this period in time. His mother's bedtime stories, filled in the rest._

_He had barely learned to walk. He also had learned how to climb out of his crib. He had been nearing his first birthday. She had put to bed an hour later. She had already passed out. It had taken her a moment to realize where the sound, had been coming from. _

"_Campbell, sweetie; what's wrong?" He is patting her stomach. "Mama, baby?." "Yes, baby; sweetie, what are you doing up?" "Story, mama.": "I already told you one." "Again, please." "Okay." She had talked to him all through her pregnancy. She had also been reading to him, from his first day. It is on why he knows; simple, single words._

_It is more the lull of her voice, than the story that puts him to sleep. She is holding him, stroking his hair. She is telling him, how they came to live with vampires. His mother had been hunting with his father, and uncle. From the moment, she had met his father; his father would pursue her from time to time._

_It had taken her awhile, but to her surprise; he won her over. It had started when his uncle Sam, had died. His father in his desperation, sought a demon out. He made a deal. In order to keep his brother alive, he had been granted a year. _

_His mother told him, that she had fallen for him before that. Despite, his father obviously having it bad, for it. He still basically chased anything in in a skirt. She didn't commit herself to him, until a couple of days before his time was up._

_She hadn't wanted his father to die, without him knowing, how she felt. Not only, had they gotten married. They had a hell of a night. Once his father died, she and his uncle separated. She sought out Lenore and her pack. His mother told him, that she enjoyed being around that group. Until, Lenore in her moral sensibility informed Dean, of the situation. His mother had been furious._

_She had been putting him to bed. He had been four months at the time. "Sarah, may I talk to you?" "Sure, Lenore…Just give me a few minutes." Once they are sure, he is asleep. They walk out to the hallway. _

"_What is it. Lenore?" "I couldn't keep it a secret, anymore." "You didn't?" Sarah had clearly been angry. "I did…You told me, that he has come back…And, I hadn't been sure; until he was born…Due to what I am, you know how acute my sense of smell is…And he smells just like Dean…Winchester has a right to know." "I can't stay here…The last thing I want for him is this."_

"_Sarah, please…He deserves to know his father, and vice versa…And there, is no escaping it…Once he came into the world, his life is destined to fit this lifestyle."_

_His mother didn't listen to anymore. She had quickly packed and left. As they had been leaving, he had awakened. He noticed that Lenore was getting smaller. She hadn't try to fight Sarah, so she just stood there, watching her leave. She even turned a deaf ear, to the infant crying for her. His arms had been outstretched, reaching for her; tears running down his face. "Auntie Lenore." _

"_Campbell?" "Sorry, sir." "You okay…You have been staring off into space for the last few minutes." "I am just remembering something." "Okay, if that is all, I wish to discuss something with your mother, in private." His father hugs him, before he retires, from the room. "Tell your brother and sister, I will talk to them tomorrow…I am retiring after this…I am tired." "Father, it is good to see you." "Likewise." His father has his trademark smirk on his face, when he says this. And doesn't miss the way his father is looking at his mother._

"_So how have you been, really Dean?" "Just peachy…I almost had him…But he managed to evade me…Once I got there, he had been nowhere to be found…I would like to take this conversation, somewhere more private." _

_She leads him to (their) room. In the master bedroom, the table isn't far from the bed. She stands by him. He lays the map out. "I found something, like those signs concerning the breaking of the seals, all those years ago…From what, I have gathered he is searching for something…His army is growing as well." _

_She knows how stress out he is over this. For, it not only means; it is over for them. But, it also means the same for their children. He feels the pressure on his hand, and sees hers on his. "What happened to all of us?" "Life." He knows that she is asking, not only about their relationship. But also, about his brother, Sarah (Sam's wife), and the rest of those they consider family._

"_Dean?" She is cupping his cheek. He leans into her touch. He is trying to recall, the last moment; they had been close and comes up blank. He knows the reasons, for their distance. As does she, but neither has ever reveled in it. _

_He has here, sitting on the desk; the next minute. He knocked the map over. By the time, that he realizes all the reasons, he shouldn't be doing this. He is almost done. His face is in the crook of her neck. He is holding her tightly. Her legs around his waist. He picks her up. They are on the bed, as he picks things up again._

_She has her back to him. His arm stretched out underneath her. Her shoulder is leaning on it. His face, turned a little toward her. "What happens now?" He is running his finger, down her back. "I will stay for as long as I can…No matter, what has occurred between us, I have always loved you, and our children."_

_Before he nods off, watching her. He can't help but think that, she is as gorgeous; as she was the day he met her. Sure, they aren't as young anymore. And they both, have had their natural hair color replaced with gray. And they still, have good health for their ages; and for doing what they do. They still look good. He falls asleep. He can't stay awake anymore._


	2. Namesake

He gets up. It is part of his daily routine. He starts working out at 5, every morning. He takes his shower, after his exercise. He is currently sitting on his bed, cleaning his guns. His room is decorated very simply. White walls, a table and dresser; and of course the bed.

He had been born Jonathon Samuel Winchester. His personality is more like his mother's. Campbell's a cross between their parents. Their sister is more extreme like Dean. And unlike his siblings, he has a medium shade of brown hair. He has blue eyes. And is 5'11". Campbell is 6' even. He is twenty-four.

He breaks out of his reverie. He knows that when his father shows up. It means something, usually a job. What he doesn't realize is that he is 95 percent right. For once, his father's visit is not entirely about business. He walks into the kitchen. He is surprised that his siblings are up. His mother is making coffee.

"Hell must have finally frozen over…I never thought you and sis, would be up this early, Campbell…Hey mom." "Good morning, Johnathon." He makes himself some coffee. He passes his mother her cup.

Before, Abigail can pour some for herself; she is halted. The Winchester siblings are left flabbergasted and excited. Dean embraces her tightly. His face snuggles into the crook of her neck. He breathes in her scent. The trio can't remember the last time; their parents have shown their loyalty to each other.

"Father, to what do we owe your presence?" "Nothing, John; I missed the four of you…And of course, I have a mission for you…I have closed in onto your uncle again…Your Aunt Sarah is on her way…She will take care of your mother, sister, and Campbell…I need you to act as a covert…I will lead his forces away, from us…He is getting ready to make his move…Good luck, John."

His father kisses his forehead, before taking his leave. He (Dean) tells his wife that he loves her. He always has. He is sorry that things got in the way, making things complicated. His father had handed him, his grandfather's book as a reference. His mother tells him, to keep it hidden from Sam; for it will give his identity away.

His brother hands him, his rosary. It is special, for it has been blessed with holy water. Thus making it sacred. His sister hands him a heirloom, from a forgotten family. It is knife that has intitals engraved on it. Their father told her once, that it had belonged to a friend long dead. His sister hopes that he succeeds with luck. He simply hugs Abigail. He has never had to tell her, what he feels. She has always known some how.

He is wearing garb, similar to that of an Egyptatian's. It is his best defense, from the sun at the moment. He is in what used to be Vegas. Although, now it is nothing but a waste land. He stops to drink some water. He wipes the sweat from his brow. He looks at the distance. He should be there by sundown. His mind wanders to when everything had been simpler.

_He had been a child of two. He of course loved his mother. He always made sure, she was within eyesight. That had been until, two other women entered his life. The first his uncle's wife, Sarah Blake-Winchester. Altough, the two hadn't been married at that time. They married not too long after he (John) met her. The other being, the angel Serafina. For a brief time, she had occupied his mother's body. He became her shadow after that._

_Serafina had been the one who initially told him, his favorite bedtime story. Every night she tucked him in. He always told her, he wouldn't sleep until she told him about how; his father went back in time, to try to protect his grandparents and great grandpanrents. She never told him the end, that it was for someone older. That he was too young, for this information. He always fell asleep clutching his sturffed hippo_

She smacks him, upside the head. He turns to see Serafina facing him. "Its about time…You stood there, in lala land. "We have to be on guard…More than likely, Sam knows you are here, already. "Serafina, what happened to him?…He never used to be like this." She comes closer to him. "You know why…It is how it is meant to be…Just like my father, picked your's to be his champion…The dark force picked Sam..Your uncle is only doing what is necessary…What he is destined to do…And heaven help who stands in his way…I am here, to back you up… You are going to need it."

The sun is closer to going out. They see a figure a hundred feet. Serafina recognizes the stranger. As does John. It is his uncle, who is rapidly approaching. "I will be invisible from this moment on…I know why your father, sent you on this mission…You will be more convincing, if he can't see me." His uncle stares at him.

"You don't need to pretend, John…Tell me how is my dear brother, and that fine wife of his… Oh, the things I would love to do to her." He knows that he is being goaded. He keeps his cool. "Ruby. Keep an eye on him…I am going to have fun with his partner." "Who are you talking about?…I am by myself."

"Right…You can come out now, Serafina…If you don't, I hurt the boy." "I didn't know you wanted my attention, that bad…I have been given orders to destroy you." "You have failed before; you will again, angel."

"John." Serafina doesn't get to say anything else. She has to leap, and barely pushes him out of the way. Her body is over his. She is shielding him. She is picked up the next moment. She is hanging in mid air. Ruby starts chanting the incantation, that will send her packing. She is trying to resist. She is too distracted, that she feels the first electric jolt to late.

"Don't think that this will be the end…I will find a way to come back." She is able to focus enough, that they can't touch John. She gives him her grace at the last minute. All John can do is watch the events unfold. He is on a different plane of existence, that is slightly different from reality. Serafina has been screaming for the last few minutes.

Ruby has released her hold on her. Serafina falls to the ground, unable to get up. Spasms are still surging through her body. She tries to crawl away, when she sees Sam coming her way. She doesn't of course, get far. He picks her up by the neck. The air from her lungs slowly escaping.

"Leave her alone." John tells him. He has taken the safety off the shotgun. "Serafina, hurry drop the field." She outstretches her hand, touching Sam. He releases her. Ruby cries out. The shield has been dropped and John has shot her. Serafina is passed out. John manages to get two hits. One, a bullet and hits his uncle in the face with the gun.

It doesn't really faze Sam. "I have had enough of this game…Its time, I take what I want." John screams. He has experienced what Serafina has, only his had been more like lighting coursing through him. He passes out the next moment. Sam nudges him with his foot. Serafina grabs his ankle, which he throws off.

"Take me, leave him; please." Sam laughs. "An angel begging a demon, never thought I would see that…Sorry, sweetheart…You don't make that decision…You better hurry before my plans with him, are accomplished…Ruby, let's go…Let her wallow in her pity, for failing."

The three are gone, the next moment. John in Ruby's arms. She starts crying. It is awhile, before she can move. She slowly gets up. However, her body still can't support her. She rests for a time. She tries again. He helps her up the next moment. She starts to fight him. "Take it easy…It's only me."

He grabs her underarm firmly, hoisting her up. He puts her arm around her. He is supporting her. "It took you enough, Castiel." :"I apologize for that…I tried to hurry here…Something had blocked your actual location…We'll figure out what to do, once you are healed…And hope, they haven't killed John."


	3. Janie's Got A Gun

**She is so happy. She never thought, she would see her parents the way, she did this morning. Affectionate toward each other. She has actually never seen that before. She is making more arrows. Her father taught her, how to use guns at a early age. **

**Yet, for some reason; she didn't favor them, like she had archery. So, her parents had trained her in that art instead. She keeps a multitude of arrows in her quiver. Depending on what, they have to hunt. She has different arrows coated with certain things. For vampires, it is dead man's blood; etc.**

**She is daddy's little girl. She had been born when Campbell had been six, and Jonathon five. She, like Campbell was born with red hair. Although, her eyes are grey. She thanks her mom's hazel eyes for that. Well, when she had still had her eyesight. She had been named Lynn Roberta Winchester. She knows Roberta, after her uncle Bobby. **

**Lynn, no clue. She met Bobby a few times, before he died. She is 6'. She is feminine in the way, she dresses. One wouldn't think she is a tomboy, for she is like her father. She shoots, asks questions later, per se. Once she feels, she has made enough arrows. She separates them. She soaks certain amounts in different liquids. Holy water, dead man's blood, etc.**

**She has joined her parents and Campbell for lunch. She has been having a nagging in the back of her head, that something isn't right. She doesn't realize that there is tension in the room. She asks that someone pass the salad. She is about to take a sip from her cup, when the table is split in two. They react instinctively. Their weapons trained on their intruders. They relax when they see who the two are.**

**Dean helps Castiel up. Campbell has Serafina in his arms. "Abigail, get some blankets…Lynn, some water." They carry out Dean's instructions without questions. When they enter the den, they see the two angels are on their couch. Laying down, asleep still. Exhausted from the travel and injuries. Lynn puts a wet towel on their foreheads.**

"**Do you think, they will be okay?" "They should Lynn…Their physical wounds look superficial…Their internal injuries, could be worse," Dean tells his daughter, Abigail is by his side. Her head on his shoulder. She is gripping his sleeve in her worry. "Campbell, Lynn, go lookout." They follow their father's request.**

"**Its okay…They are gone." Abigail tells them. Castiel opens his eyes. It is harder for Serafina, who is still worn out. Dean crosses his arms. "What happened?" Castiel speaks for Serafina. She is still too weak to do much of anything. **

**He picks the images from her mind. "He found Sam…Serafina, went to watch over him…Ruby had been with him…He knew that she was there…She had kept herself hidden…She revealed herself, to protect him…Since, she hadn't been visible to them. She could have denied it, and remain ignorant…She more or less, let herself be tortured…Only they did something, that prevented her from guarding John."**

"**Sam, tried to send her back…Only unlike when I went through it, what they were doing would have been permanent…She begged him, to spare John…To take her instead, she doesn't remember much after that." "Serafina, do you happen to know, where he took him?" Serafina slowly looks at Castiel. "No, and neither do I…I didn't make it to them in time…"**

**Dean and Abigail have retired for the night. Campbell and Lynn are asleep. Their parents went to their room, when they were assured that Castiel and Serafina were comfortable and resting. Dean held her hand. Once they entered the room, Abigail went to the bathroom. Dean is looking at the empty sky, when she comes out.**

**She puts her arms around him. She is at ease, putting her head on his shoulder. He turns around and pulls her into his embrace. He kisses her forehead. "Don't worry, sweetheart…We will get him back." Abigail starts crying. He silences through, a kiss. They wind up on the bed. Abigail quickly falls asleep. Sleep eludes him, he looks into the darkness, where the moon would have been. He hasn't thought of them in years. **_**If only, Ash or Dad were still here; they would know where to find Sam.**_

_**He sighs. Despair isn't helping him, nor does his age. He is still in good shape, as is Abigail. But he has to face it, their lifestyle has always made them seem older than their age.**_

_**What's wrong?" "This whole situation…My brother…Our son…Maybe, I should have taken the opportunity to have a average life. Like you had asked me, when Campbell and John were children…We may even have had more children." She scoots to the end of the bed. "I don't know…Our lives are how they should be…I think we still look good for being in our fifties, doing what we do."**_

_**His shoulders are slumped. She knows that he is crying. "Sometimes, I don't know…Where did I go wrong…How could I let him fall through the cracks…I am his big brother, and now he has our son prisoner." She walks in front of him. She caresses his cheek. Tears still evident in his eyes. She wipes one away gently. **_

_**She smiles, reassuringly. "I can't say this is all your fault, as much as I want…Sam and I may have been very close, when we were younger…But he knew what he was doing, and when you finally gave him that ultimatum…He choose to walk out on this family." He holds her like a lifeline, if he lets her go. He fears she will simply vanish. "So, what do we do now?" "We get our son back." She replies, steel in her voice. "What about Campbell and Lynn?" "I don't want them to know…Your brother already has one of our children…That is more than enough…Start packing." Before she leaves, she kisses him.**_


	4. Carry On My Wayward Son

_**Note: The ultimatum Dean gave Sam, is the one from the clip, from the current episode; The Rapture. Where he tells Sam, that if he walks out not to come back. I hadn't meant to make this chapter as long as it is. It is the end, so what can I say.**_

_**Dean and Abigail are ready to go within, an hour. They showered among other things, before going outside. In order, not to wake their children. He asks her for assistance. He is in the Impala. Since, it is just the two of them, he uses her birth name. "Sarah, buffer the noise, lights and jolt this baby to life for me." She does what he asks without hesitation. Knowing that, the kids have to stay asleep until they are long gone.**_

_**He puts one arm around her headrest. "What about Sarah?" "She should be there by morning." "But what if they awaken and leave, before she gets there…We have to protect her from Sam, as well." "I doubt he will come after her…He is too focused on his plans, and Ruby." "Dean, she is still his wife." "Yes, and she had enough sense to stay hidden from him…After what we told her occurred, twenty four years ago."**_

_**He jerks awake. Someone splashed water on his face. He still feels the cool liquid. He sticks his tongue out, trying to sallow some. His mouth is incredibly dry. He feels the chains around his wrists. And that he is not touching the ground. Which must have been a feat, for the person that put him up there; due to his height.**_

_**The hits come without warning. The whip tears through his shirt, and into his flesh. His screams fall on deaf ears. He pushes past enough of the pain, to see Ruby in the corner. Another lash makes its mark. His hair is grabbed, and his head pulled back. The hits keep coming. "My enjoyment of this, is appeased at the moment…Where is your family holding up?…And the grace that Serafina gave you?"**_

_**John remains silent. Sam starts torturing him again. The minutes seem endless. "Are you ready, now?" John ignores his uncle. He glares at Ruby. If looks could kill, she would be ash by now. "This is your fault…You led my uncle down this road…When I get out of here, I am coming after you…You won't even have time to regret the choice you made."**_

_**His uncle touches his cheek. "My dear boy, that is if you are still alive." "Oh, you can almost guarantee it…And if not, my family will rectify my failure…Either way, you are going down." "My, those are strong words from someone so weak; especially at the moment…I will get that grace out of you, yet…I have things to handle at the moment, Ruby."**_

_**Sam walks out leaving the two alone. Now that they are alone. John lets his anger out. "You are such a whore…I know that my uncle hadn't been like this, before he met you…You used your lust for power, took his desire for revenge and turned it against him…Until he became, nothing but a vampire and everything he hated."**_

_**He spits on her. Ruby punches him out. She pulls her dagger out. She starts to make superficial cuts on his face and arms. Just enough that they will leave permanent scars; but not enough for him to bleed to death. "Its too bad…Because, you are almost like him, physically…Too bad, you would have been a great asset to us."**_

_**He coughs. "Bite me, whore." "Oh, I would love to…In fact, I think I will do just that…And you will become like Gordon; and become what you hate most in this world…A monster." "If that is how, you want to play it…I'll give you what you want…I know that you desire me." John's fear of being turned into a monster, is not overridden by his stubbornness. He swore to himself a long time ago, he would never back down from a threat, or tight spot.**_

_**She awakened to an empty house. Her aunt Sarah is the one who actually woke her up. She goes to her parents room. She quickly learns they are gone. She enters the library. She goes to one of the bookshelves. She throws all the papers on the ground; once she has determined they are useless. **_

_**She moves to the next one. It doesn't have what she needs as well. She turns the table over. She repeats the process. The third one is the same. She throws a glass object at the wall, screaming. "Hey, Marian; what's going on…Aunt Sarah said you went a little berserk." **_

"_**I am trying to find that room, mom told me about but never showed me. And you know, I hate that nickname." Campbell walks up to her, he hit's a button close to her. "Well, I am not the one who loves archery so much." "Mom and Dad are gone, grab what you want…We can't take much longer."**_

_**They are about to walk out the door. Their aunt comes out of the kitchen. "Campbell, Lynn; where are you two going?" "To wreak havoc, and get our family back. She already has her case attached to her back. She grabs her bow. "You aren't seriously going without us." "Yes, Uncle Castiel, Aunt Serafina." "You aren't going anywhere." "Aunt Sarah, we have to take the fight to them…Its over; the end is here…We have to go down fighting, and take your husband with us."**_

_**Serafina grabs Castiel's sleeve. "We are going with you…It isn't a debate…We will be behind you…Your aunt is coming with us…Before, you go; Serafina has something for you, Lynn…She would be insulted if you refuse." Castiel hands her arrows. "These used to be Serafina's favorite weapon for a very long time…These arrows have been designed to take anything down…They will be easier, than having to search for the right arrow; at inappropriate times…Godspeed, and post haste…Time is truly of the essence in this matter."**_

_**Once they are sure Campbell and Lynn are far enough. Castiel and Serafina their wings. Serafina lets herself fall. Her wings come out, as she is falling. She takes off in a circle, in order to gather speed. Before coming back and grabbing Sarah. Castiel had shot straight up. She knows he is behind her now, though.**_

_**Dean insisted to go first. If someone had to be the sitting duck; he preferred it to be him. Abigail walks cautiously behind him. Both have their guns. Although, she doesn't really need it. Her power is good enough. It is both defensive and offensive, at this point. The shot is unexpected. Abigail falls. "Sweetheart!" Dean checks her pulse. There is none. He will have time to mourn her later.**_

"_**Well, if it isn't my big brother…I had to mask myself from her…Because we both know, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the drop on her." "I am going to kill you." "You are taking this too personal." "You killed my wife, how am I suppose to take it." Dean raises his shotgun. During his hesitation, she managed to sneak up on him.**_

_**He hears the safety being pulled back. He halts his movements, feeling the metal against the back of his skull. "Its great, isn't it…Who knew we would be at this point…Historically, your side is suppose to win…And yet, your side has been dropping like flies…And its not over yet…But, hey I have always been the smarter one." **_

"_**If you are going to kill me, do it already." He bends down and sideswipes Ruby. He shoots her with out a second thought. Sam not close enough to reach him in time. "Now, we are even." He doesn't bother to defend himself. Sam is tackled the next moment. His assailant smashes his head against the ground. "John, its okay." "Dad." He sees his mom on the ground. He doesn't need to be told she's gone.**_

_**The father and son embrace. "The rest of our family, along with the cavalry are on their way…Let's hurry and tie him up…We need to be able to burn Ruby and your mother's bodies, in peace." John ties his uncle to a pole, with stuff that will bind his powers. He is afraid to tell his father what they did to him. He knows his father will be ashamed and disappointed with him. One of the others coming with have to fix his problem. And he is also furious, that his mother was killed; especially when his parents had just gotten back together. He picks up his gun and keeps his watch over his uncle.**_

_**Lynn stops the motorcycle. She swiftly gets off the vehicle. Campbell hides the vehicle, in case other demons happen upon it. It will remain intact. "Lynn, Campbell…we'll meet you two inside…Your aunt is asleep at the moment…We will hide her well, once we get there…No one will find her." **_**"You got that, Campbell?" "Yes…That was weird; them talking to us mentally…We never inherited mom's abilities and she never spoke to us that way." **

**He turns to see that Lynn is already going inside. He runs to catch up with his little sister. It is dark inside. They have neither their mom or the angels, to help at the moment. So, they go with the alternative left. They walk blindly, down the tunnel. It takes them ten minutes, and tripping a couple of times, before reaching their destination.**

**They pass the archway, into the room. They see that bodies are being burned. Their uncle tied to a pole. A line of salt, and containment spell around him. He is also tied with something that is suppressing his powers. John is by their father. They don't see their mother, or uncle's right hand. So they figure out who the bodies are. Lynn starts crying. She sinks to the floor. Her big brother comforts her.**

**After a few minutes, Campbell makes his way to the other men in his family. Lynn is staring off into space. She forces her reverie to be broken. She gets up slowly, the bow in her hand. She puts it away, taking out the one gun she possesses. **

**She is in front of Sam. She slowly pulls the safety off. "Tell me why, I shouldn't kill you." "I'm your uncle." "Not good enough." "Let me tell you: your mother was the sweetest thing I ever tasted. Lynn smacks him hard against the face with her bow.**_** Dean happens to look her way. He sees that she is putting an arrow to her bow. "You still haven't given me a good enough reason, not to kill you Uncle Sam." "Ace Marian, don't…We still need him." Her father had given her that nickname, because her shots never miss her targets; and Marian sounded better than Robin.**_

_**She ignores him for the first time in her life. She is about to release the arrow, when someone lowers her hands. She turns to see Serafina and Castiel. Serafina is in a vessel that reflects her likeness. And is only temporary, until her grace is restored. This healed her injuries in the process. "Castiel…I'll handle the others.**_

_**John grabs Lynn in a hug. They have always been close. The others watching from a distance, giving them privacy. And no one stops them this time. But it is because, Serafina fends them off. Even if it hurts her, her first priority has always been serving her father. "Lynn, he turned me…He said I am going to need demon blood to survive from now on…I don't want to be a monster."**_

_**She knows what he is asking. She nods her head. Dean starts to make his way to them. "Don't do it, Lynn." She has two single tears running down her cheeks. John has a calm resignation in his expression; as she arches her bow. Campbell has detached himself emotionally. Before Dean, can make it halfway, the handle to Serafina's axe smacks lightly into his temple, causing him to pass out.**_

_**The arrow meets John's shoulder, at one of the body's vital points. She notches another arrow. She had hesitated, and hit a spot that wouldn't bring death instantly. This time she aims at his heart. "I love you, John." "I know, and there is nothing to apologize for." He smiles. "Because, I couldn't protect you." "If that is anyone's responsibility, it is mine…I am the older one…It will be okay." The next one hits its mark dead on. John falls backward, with a smile on his face.**_

"_**Well, this is turning out easier, than I thought…Two down, four to go…Thank you for doing the dirty work for me." Sam laughs. Lynn manages to dodge Castiel. She shots Sam with a flesh wound, before punching him repeatedly. Castiel finally stops her, by prying her off. "Not yet, Lynn…He still serves a purpose." He shields her, holding her in a comforting hug. He puts his head on hers. **_

_**Campbell has his shotgun ready. "Castiel, maybe right but if you move…I will forego their request and send you to hell." Dean is beginning to rouse. Serafina helps him up. "The endgame is upon us." At that moment, their aunt walks through the door. **_

_**After she had awakened, she had happened upon the vial holding Serafina's grace. She didn't know what it was, only that she was going to need it. She sees that Abigail, Ruby, and John are dead. She is glad Ruby, didn't make it. She met her a couple of times. And knows this is the one her husband, favored over her.**_

_**Sam is the first to see her. "Well, if it isn't the prodigal wife." "Sam?"…Let him go." "We can't do that." "Serafina!?" "It's time I sent you back permanently, Serafina." Sam begins to chant. Castiel, not wanting to get in the cross fire, enters another plane of existence. Sarah does the first thing that comes to her mind. "Campbell." She tosses the vial to him. "No." Sam screams. Campbell doesn't think twice. He throws it down. Serafina is released from the spell, as the rest are rooted in their place. The light and explosion come without warning.**_

_**Everything is bright. The world is different. There are white shadows, as far as they can see. Two of them are significantly towering over them. "Its over…You all have done a good job…Its time to come home…Everyone has been waiting for you." Serafina informs them. Dean, Sarah, Lynn, and Campbell see their lost family. Except, for Sam who they see hasn't awakened. His body still on the ground unconsciouss.**_

"_**What about him?" Lynn asks. "He may not have been a bad apple…Yet, Dean had been my father's champion…And Sam, Lucifer's… There is no pardoning his sins…I'm sorry" They still feel at peace here, like they are meant to from now on. There is no pain, no guilt, no regret where they are now, for an eternity. **_


End file.
